


Party like it’s Prom Night

by holtehyde



Series: Party Like It’s Prom Night - HisoIllu [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Flirting, Hisoilluweek2020, Illumi in a dress, M/M, Mild Masochism, Mild sadism, Prompt- Party, Threats, flustered illumi, hisoillu week 2020 inspired, might add a second chapter for the smut if it’s requested, specifically Hisoka’s blood, violence but make it sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtehyde/pseuds/holtehyde
Summary: “Clear as the depths of the ocean Illumi”Based off the prompt for Day 3 of Hisoillu week “Parties”
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Party Like It’s Prom Night - HisoIllu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Party like it’s Prom Night

“What are you doing here Hisoka?” Illumi spit out at the man who approached from behind.

“I could ask you the same thing, Illumi” Hisoka teased. His eyes traced over the other man, his long hair elegantly styled. “Nice dress” He grinned at his companion “Makes your ass look amazing” he winked.

Illumi tensed and made a grab for his pins. “You fucking bastard” he glared with flushed cheeks as Hisoka dodged most the pins. A less than calculated pin dug its way into Hisoka’s arm as he blocked it from his neck. Illumi stared at the pretty crimson liquid bleeding its way through Hisoka’s dress shirt. Licking his lips in anticipation as the color floods and stains his pristine white shirt.

Hisoka’s grin only widened seeing Illumi’s reaction to his blood. “Dear ‘lumi you should contain yourself. There’s people around after all.” He received a glare in return.

“Not like that’s ever stopped you”

“But has it ever stopped you?”

“After my job. Your apartment. Are we clear? Hisoka” Illumi demanded before turning and walking off to find his target.

“Clear as the depths of the ocean Illumi.” Hisoka replied to the empty air. He disappeared through the hustle and bustle of the party. He had time to kill, and spiking the drinks could serve to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want the nsfw sequel to this because I’m on the fence of writing it or not! Also follow me on Twitter! @holtehyde


End file.
